pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style)
Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Bill - Charles Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Wish Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Forest Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Zoe (Sesame Street) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Mr. Nosey (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) - Wish Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) - Forest Heart Fox Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) - Tommy Pickles My Bad *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:Loyal Heart Dog and Looney Tunes Compilation All-Stars Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG